1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery packs include a rechargeable battery cell and a protective circuit module that controls charging and discharging of the battery cell. The protective circuit module includes a plurality of devices for controlling the charging and discharging. A lithium ion battery or lithium polymer battery is typically used as the battery cell.
Such a battery pack includes a positive temperature coefficient (PTC) that cuts off a current when heat is excessively generated from a battery cell during the charging and discharging thereof, so as to prevent or substantially prevent an excessive temperature increase, thereby ensuring the safety of the battery pack.